El dia de la Tierra
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: aTAQUENLOS DONDE ELLOS VIVEN!
1. Chapter 1

El Dia de la Tierra

Conejito.- Mhhh esto si que esta realmente delicioso mama, puedo comer mas?  
Mama conejo.- Si mi amor, come todo lo que quieras!.- le sonrio.  
Conejito.- Pero y que hay de los demas?  
Conejita.- Que coman lombrices y tierras! Ja,ja,ja!  
Mama.- Shamira, como puedes decir esas cosas!  
Shamira.- Es la verdad ama, nosotros llegamos primero, no es asi Shon?

Su hermano mayor no respondio, se encontraba comiendo pastito verde del suelo.

Shamira.- Shon! Vamos apoyame tonto!  
Shon.- Es...poy...pomienpo!.- replico con la boca llena.  
Mama.- Shon no hables con la boca llena o te ahogaras!

Shon mastico la comida rapidamente y a continuacion la engullo.

Shon.- Lo siento mama, solamente hic!  
Shamira.- Ja,ja le dio hipo!  
Mama.- Asi no podrias comer, espera un poco hasta que se te paso el efecto!  
Shon.- Pero mama hic ! Tengo mucha hambre hic!  
Mama.- Haz caso jovencito!  
Shon.- Rayos, esto me pasa por hic, seguirte el juego hic, Shamira!

Y el pequeño conejito se alejo un poco frustrado por lo que habia pasado. A su alrededor habia cientos de animales pequeños que se habian reunido en esta bonita epoca del año donde otoñalmente los arboles dejaban caer sus frutos y el pasto estaba tierno y en su mayor apogeo. Sentados en una pradera todos ellos convivian y habia tolerancia entre todas las especies. Afortunadamente para ellos no habia riesgos, pues el buen Bolt se habia encargado de erradicar a todos los depredadores de esa zona. Era un bonito dia con un clima medio ventoso, pero agradable para cualquiera.

MamaC.- Shon no te alejes demasiado! Permanece donde pueda verte querido!  
Shon.- Si mama hic! Condenado hic, hipo!  
Shamira.- Ya mama, solamente falta que les des biber...ay!  
MamaC.- Shamira!Que pasa?.- voltea a ver a su hijita Shon.- Shamira hic!  
MamaC.- Shamira te has caido en ese agujero! Mira nada mas! Chamaca tonta! Que voy a hacer contigo!

Se acerca un mapache subadulto medio gordo al que llamaremos wilkid. aSI como algunos animales curiosos.

Wilkid.- Mire eso, se ha caido en un nido de comadrejas!  
Shon.- Un que?  
Wilkid.- Un nido de comadrejas morrito!  
Shon.- Ahh! Que es una comadreja?  
Wilkid.- Que? No la traces, como que no sabes que son esas cosas!  
Shamira.- Saquenme de aqui, esto esta muy raro!.- replico desesperada.  
MMC.- Hija, esperate ahi, deja ver como te saco! Alguien me puede ayudar?

El hoyo tenia como unos 50 cms de profundidad y la mayoria de los animalitos no eran los suficientemente grandes para lograr salir de ahi.

Shamira.- Mama, que voy a hacer, comienza a darme miedo esto!  
MMC.- Descuida hjita! Ya sabre que hare!  
Shon.- Hermanita...  
Wilkid.- Hey, tal vez si le hablamos a Eris, ella quizas pueda sacarla!  
MMC.- Eris? Quien es ella?  
Wilkid.- Usted espere aqui señora, dejemelo todo a mi! Ahorita vengo!  
Shon.- Pero que es lo que hara?  
Shamira.- Shon!  
Shon.- Si hermanita?  
Shamira.- Prometo que si salgo de esta no te molestare ya mas!  
Shon.- Asi sera Shamira, no te desesperes, ya veremos como te sacamos de aqui!

Wilkid.- Abran paso ahi vamos!  
Eris.- Con permiso, haganse a un lado por favor!

Eris era una venado hembra que estaba pre ada y que en un par de meses daria a luz, era recien llegada de la zona. Wildkid estaba arriba de ella.

Shon.- Wow, ella es enorme!  
MMConejo.- Si hijo, lo es!

Todos los animalitos se habian quedado asombrados pues no era comun ver animales asi de grandes.

Wildkid.- Les dije que traeria ayuda, he aqui la ayuda! No es asi Eris?  
Eris.- Si asi es Wildkid! Siempre tengo que resolver tus problemitas!  
Wilkid.- Oh Eris no me rega es! Recuerda quien fue el que te trajo hasta aqui!  
Eris.- Wildkid, realmente no tienes remedio! Donde esta la urgencia?  
Shamira.- Aqui abajo, no puedo salirme, ayudeme señora por favor se lo pido!  
Eris.- Ahi voy princesita, espera un poco!  
Shon.- Si, mi hermanita se ha salvado!

Y asi la venado baja un poco la cabeza en el hoyo, a continuacion Wilkid se sube hasta la cabeza de la venado y entusiasma a Shamira para que salte. La coneja salta y el mapache la toma, y a continuacion Eris sube su cabeza.

Eris.- Bien hecho Wilkid!  
Wilkid.- Sabes que no lo hubiera hecho sin ti!

La mama conejo recibe a su hijita y la abraza y la besa, SHon su hermanito igual. Los animalitos celebran felices.

Wilkid.- Eris, parece ser que hemos encontrado un lugar donde seremos bien recibidos?  
Eris.- Si Wilkid! Parece que por fin hemos encontrado un nuevo hogar!.- replico feliz.  
Wilkid.- Estas bien? No fue mucho esto para ti?  
Eris.- No estoy perfectamente bien!  
Wilkid.- Espero que tu ni o siga bien!  
Eris.- Descuida, parece que todo esta bien!  
MMC.- No saben lo feliz que estoy con esto, por favor pasenle a comer con todos nosotros! Oh! Estas sangrando un poco Eris!  
Eris.- Oh no es nada! Solamente gajes de madre, si es que me entiendes!  
MMC.- Si yo se lo que se siente! Shon.- Y que es lo que se siente?  
MMC.- Nada Shon! Shamira.- Tu tambien fuiste muy valiente Wilkid!  
Wilkid.- Si chiquilla, yo siempre soy valiente!  
Shon.- No tanto como el señor Rhino y Bolt!  
WK.- Y esos quienes son?  
MMC.- Son quienes nos han protegido de los depredadores por meses! Les debemos mucho!  
Eris.- Rhyno y...?  
Shon.- Bolt, un perrote blanco no mas grande que tu, pero...  
Eris.- Perro?.- replico asustada.  
MMC.- sUCEDE Algo?  
Eris.- Si, es que los perros me dan miedo!  
MMC.- Por que?  
Eris.- Son muy parecidos a los lobos!  
Wilkid.- Eris, los lobos estan casi extintos! El hombre se ha encargado de ellos! Es mas tenemos mas de varios meses sin ver uno!  
Eris.- Si tienes razon!.- replico

MMC.- Descuiden, estan entre amigos, y el se or Bolt sera un perro pero no hay de que preocuparse, el no es malo!  
Wilkid.- Suena bien eso! Miren esta anocheciendo, creo que es hora de cenar.  
Eris.- Si, mi peque ito tambien me dice lo mismo, sera mejor que probemos algo!  
Shon.- Ehhh, tenemos mas nuevos amigos!

Shamira.- Si! Deja que conozca a Rhyno nuestro amigo!  
Wilkid.- Rhino? Que nombre es ese? Que acaso es un rinoceronte?  
Shon.- No es un ratoncillo como de nuestro tamaño!  
Wilkid.- Bah! Menudo fiasco resulto ese tipo! Creo que le daria una paliza!

Mientras caminan hacia donde estaban los pastizales mas sabrosos, la madre conejo platica con Eris:

MMC.- Y como conociste a Wilkid?  
Eris.- Le encontre hace un par de dias en mi camino, y a partir de ahi no se ha apartado de mi!  
MMC.- Parecen llevarse bien!  
Eris.- Es un poco irritable en algunas ocasiones, pero lo considero como mi hermano menor!  
MMC.- Suena raro!  
Eris.- Es como un niño grande, no puedo dejarlo solo, ademas si me ha ayudado!  
MMC.- A que?  
Eris.- A rascarme donde no me alcanzo!.- risas

MMC.- Ja,ja,ja!.- cierra los ojos.- Oye pero que... Eris donde estas?

Eris se queda callada un poco, observa un poco hacia el interior de los arboles donde comienza el bosque, permanece callada y observando detenidamente.

MMC.- Eris sucede algo?  
Eris.- Mhhh, no nada, crei haber visto algo! Continuemos.

Y ambos animales se alejan hacia el centro de la pradera.

Kromm.- Finalmente hemos llegado Kudai!  
Kainan.- Miren todos eso!(saca la lengua y se lame el hocico).  
Kudai.- A llegado la hora de desatar el infierno en la tierra! Jajaja!

Siguiente episodio: **El imperio de los lobos!**


	2. eL IMPERIO DE LOS lobos!

_**El imperio de los Lobos**_

Mas tarde en un riachuelo que estaba por ahi, unos ratones que andaba de visita en este festival herbivoro estaban empujando una pequeña "balsa" que habian construido a base de ramitas y hierbas.

Coy.- Adam, esto esta muy pesado! Recuerdame por que tenemos que estar cargando esta cosa?  
Adam.- Por que este riachuelo de aqui se ve muy divertido, y ademas he visto a los humanos hacer lo mismo en esos lugares a los que llaman "parques de diversiones" Argh empuja flojo!  
Coy.- No se por que te escucho! Argh! Que acaso esto no fueron hechos para que en caso de una invasion nos pudieramos subir a ellas y aventarnos al rio y hace estar a salvo de cualquier amenaza?  
Adam.- Suenas igual que mi hermano! Relajate un poco!  
Saturnina.- Argh! Coy tiene razon Adam, exageras! Ademas no son buenas horas para estar con esto!  
Adam.- Callense los 2! Ya estamos aqui: rapido aventemosla al riachuelo!

Y los 3 ratoncillos arrojan la peque a balsa al agua. El pequeño riachuelo era de como unos 2 metros de ancho y unos 50 cms de profundidad.

Adam.- Excelente! Saturnina traes los granos?  
Sat.- Si aqui estan!  
Coy.- Oye mira se esta yendo!  
Adam.- Caray rapido subanse antes de que se vaya!  
Sat.- Pinche Adam! Lo que nos haces hacer!

Y los peque os ratoncillos se trepan a la barquita y viajan atraves de ella en el riachuelo. Adam era de color gris, Saturnina era cafe claro y Coy cafe oscuro. Ellos pasan por una parte donde la corriente era rapida y turbulenta.

Adam.- Si esto es divertido, cuidado ahi se viene un rapido!  
Sat.- Agarrense!  
Coy.- Yohooo!

Finalmente llegan a una parte del arroyo donde estaba calmada la corriente, y ahi se ponen a comer unos granos que Saturnina traia.

Sat.- Eso estuvo bien Adam!  
Adam.- Les dije!  
Coy.- Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!  
Sat.- Creo que ya nos alejamos algo de casa!  
Adam.- Si sera mejor que pongamos esta belleza en tierra, miren aquel lugar se ve bien!  
Coy.- Vamos!

Y una vez en tierra, se ponen a bromear y comer un poco mas. El terreno eran pastizales de como unos 30 cms de alto y medio frondosos.

Sat.- Miren la luna chicos! No es luna llena?  
Coy.- No idiota, esa es...mmhhh? Que es Adam?  
Adam.- Yo que rayos voy a saber!  
Coy.- Bueno el chiste es que no es luna llena! Si no oiriamos a los lobos aullarle!  
Sat.- Pero si ya los lobos no existen Coy!  
Coy.- A pues si verdad?  
Adam.- Y como le hacian? Sat.- Creo que era AUA!  
Coy.- Estas bien tonta, asi no le hacian asi!  
Sat.- Y supongo que tu sabes como le hacian verdad sabiondo?  
Coy.- No! Fueron exterminados antes de que yo naciera! Asi me lo platico mi tia.  
Adam.- Si oi de eso, la llamaron la Gran Guerra no?  
Coy.- No se, el punto fue que los Pumas o gatos asesinos le declararon la guerra a los Lobos!  
Sat.- Pero por que?  
Coy.- Supuestamente los felinos y los canidos son enemigos a muerte!  
Sat.- Por que?  
Coy.- Ve tu a saber!  
Adam.- Y que mas? Suena interesante eso que tu dices!  
Coy.- Dicen que Korlett, el macho alfa de todos los lobos hizo un pacto con los pumas y durante un tiempo coexistieron bien, hasta que Korlett los traiciono y les mato a todos, siendo que ellos los pumas fueron sus mas nobles y fervientes aliados!  
Adam.- Eso suena supercool!  
Sat.- Como puedes decir eso Adam, pobres gatitos! Y que paso con ese cabron de Korlett?  
Coy.- No lo se bien, pero parece que al matar a los pumas Korlett sentencio a su especie, pues escasearon las presas y se vio en la necesidad de saquear a las granjas humanas, y el hombre metio mano en esto! Y el resto es historia.  
Sat.- Que feo!  
Adam.- Vaya, me hubiese gustado tener un lobo de mascota! Jajaja!

De pronto el suelo comienza a temblar para los pequeños animales.

Adam.- Que fue eso?

Vuelve a temblar.

Coy.- Pero que es eso?  
Sat.- Creo que viene de los pastizales de alla!  
Adam.- Ire a ver!  
Coy.- No Adam espera! Que tal si!  
Adam.- Deja de lloriquear y dejame!  
Coy.- Adam! Yo creo que no deberias de hacerlo!  
Adam voltea hacia Coy y menea la cabeza decepcionado de este.- Cobarde maricon!.- penso.

Y Adama se acerca a ver que era, veia como los pastizales se movian pero no podia oir nada amenazador. Continua acercandose mas y mas. Finalmente oye un gruñido pequeño, ante esto el toma una ramita pequeña pero afilada y se acerca mas y mas. Finalmente cuando llega a donde se producia el sonido, toma algo de valor y abre ahi. Pero al parecer no habia nada. Voltea a ver a sus amigos.

Adam.- Ven, les dije que no era na...  
Saturnina.- Que pasa?  
Coy.- Pero que acaso esta llovi...?

Para mala fortuna de Coy, algo siniestro estaba detras de el. Y colgandole de su boca la baba de este caia sobre el asustado ratoncillo. Era el monstruoso Kromm.

Saturnina.- Coy cuidado!

Pero Coy no reaccionaba, estaba cagadisimo del miedo y sin perder el tiempo Kromm abre su hocico y coge a Coy de su cabeza.

Coy.- Aaaaggghhhh!.- gritaba espantosamente feo.

Saturnina y Adam solamente veian espantados como sucedia aquello, sus ojos querian salirse de sus orbitas de la impresion de la escena.

Adam.- No puede ser!

Kromm levanta tantito a Coy y a los pocos segundo le decapita, al hacerlo se ven membranitas de los musculos del cuello despedazarse y se oye como se despedazan estos con lujo de detalle. El cuerpo de Coy cae al suelo y se retuerce por los espasmos violentamente.

Saturnina.- Coyyyyy!

Y a continuacion Kromm abre la boca y deja caer la cabeza de Coy y posteriormente coge el cuerpo del ratoncillo, se lo mete a la boca dejando las extremidades(patas) del cuerpo fuera de su hocico, lo sacude violentamente de nuevo y lo hace mierda, a Saturnina le cae las patas de Coy que se desprendieron despues de que Kromm habia sacudido su cuerpo.

Despues de esto, Kromm levanta la mirada hacia ellos y los ve desde la altura de su cabeza(haciendo sentir a los ratones inferiores), la baba le goteaba de su hocico nuevamente y ahora con sangre. Gruñe el lobo entonces y camina hacia ellos pisando fuerte.

Adam.- Saturnina rapido, ya no podemos hacer nada por Coy, esta muerto! Rapido huyamos hacia los pastizales!  
X.- No lo creo!  
Adam.- Queee?

De los pastizales donde aparentemente no habia nada emerge un segundo lobo, que fisicamente era identico a Bolt, era Kainan.

Kainan.- No que muy valiente ratoncito?  
Sat.- Otro mas? Que no se supone que ustedes estaban extintos?  
Kainan.- Nuestra extincion fue cosa del pasado! Jajaja!  
Adam.- Maldicion!

Siguiente episodio: **El principio del fin**


	3. El pincipio del fin

**El principio del fin**

Adam.- Maldicion, estamos rodeados!  
Kainan.- No me digas genio? Ahora muere!

Y el lobo lanza un mordisco, pero los ratoncillos consiguen escaparse a tiempo, Kainan muerde el suelo y traga tierra y un poco de pasto con ello, cuando levanta su hocico lo escupe con asco.

Kromm se lanza al ataque tambien e intenta coger a los ratoncillos, quienes se internaron en los pastizales donde Kainan emergio y se esconden ahi.

Kainan voltea y molesto empieza a buscarlos:

Kainan.- Malditos! Ni crean que los dejaremos vivos!

Y ambos lobos comienzan a arrancar grandes pedazos de la maleza y a pisotear fuerte para asi hacerlos salir.

Sat.- Vamos a morir Adam! No lo lograremos!  
Adam.- Calla, debemos volver a la balsa y tratar de escapar en ella!  
Kainan.- Salgan ya! El unico lugar que les aguarda es en el interior de mi boca! Hagan esto facil y prometo que los matare rapidamente!

Ya casi no quedaba pasto que resguardara a los ratoncillos.

Adam.- Bien Saturnina, a la cuenta de 3 de acuerdo?  
Sat.- Esta bien!  
Adam.- TREEESSS!

Y los ratoncillos ruegan por que sus reflejos y la agilidad de sus cuerpos sean suficientes para evadir los ataques los los lobos.

Kromm.- Maldicion se escapan Kainan!  
Kainan.- Ah no ESO NI DE BROMA!

Y los 2 lobos se dirigen a perseguirlos, Kainan quien era mas rapido que Kromm los estaba alcanzando.

Adam.- Saturnina nos estan alcanzando, cuando te diga alto te detienes y giras a tu izquierda para despistarlos!  
Sat.- Si!

Kainan los seguia de cerca, abre su hocico lentamente apuntandolo hacia Saturnina para cogerla, ella podia sentir el aliento putrido del lobo acercarse hacia ella. Cuando estaba a punto de...

Adam.-. Ya Saturnina!  
Kainan.- Que?

Y ambos ratoncillos giran y esquivan el ataque del lobo, quien sorprendido por la maniobra retrocede su cabeza hacia atras, se detiene sobre sus patas delanteras pero no consigue pararse bien y resbala de costado.

Adam.- Funciono Saturnina verdad?  
Sat.- Augh si augh!

Kromm.- Kainan estas bien?  
Kainan.- Si! Me las pagaran!

Kainan se reincorpora y se lanza a perseguirlos de nuevo.

Adam y Saturnina estaban ya casi llegando a la balsa cuando Adam se percata que Saturnina estaba cansada.

Adam.- Saturnina que te...? O h no estas herida!  
Saturnina.- Augh, si! Ese lobo blanco consiguio lastimarme!.- replico mientras se tocaba su costado que tenia sangre.

Adam rapidamente fue en ayuda de su amiga y la arrastro como pudo, los lobos se acercaban mas a ellos 2. Rapidamente Adam llega a la orilla del arroyito y pone a su amiga en esta(quien sangraba mucho). Afortunadamente la corriente del arroyo se habia puesto a favor de ellos y si conseguian hacerla los regresaria de vuelta a donde estaba su clan. Asi pues la sube y la va empujando en el agua esta que finalmente la agarra la corriente. Saturnina observa debilmente como su amigo la salva.

Adam.- Te salvaras preciosa! Se que lo lograras!

Y a continuacion a Adam lo aplasta Kainan quien se le deja caer encima creando una marejada impresionante en el arroyo y propiciando que Saturnina escape. Ella ve como Adam patalea en el agua y como Kainan lo mata salvajemente salpicando el agua, a continuacion lo toma y lo engulle de cuerpo completo, pero la cola de Adam le cuelga de un costado del hocico y el lobo la sorbe como espaguetti.

Saturnina.- Adam...no! Y se desmaya.

Kromm.- La otra se escapa Kainan! Acabesmola tambien!  
Kainan.- Si!  
X.- No! No te le acerques!  
Kromm y Kai.- Queee?

X.- He dicho que no se le acerquen!  
Kromm.- Pero por que no Kudai? Por que le has perdonado la vida?  
Kudai.- Pero que imbecil eres!  
Kromm.- Que?  
Kudai.- Ya se te ha olvidado lo dificil que es rastrear y cazar a esos jodidos ratones? Yo no se tu, pero no tengo la misma paciencia que solian tener los gatos salvajes para cazarlos! Pero si algo he aprendido es que los muy estupidos sienten compasion por las hembras jovenes, especialmente si estan en sus ultimas!  
Kainan.- Y entonces?  
Kudai.- Tu que crees? Dejaremos que la bastardita se vaya y asi rastrearemos a la colonia, en fin puedo oler que esta severamente herida no es asi?  
Kainan.- Kudai que cabron eres! Nuestro padre estaria muy orgulloso de ti!.- replico asombrado.  
Kudai.- Indudablemente Kainan, indudablemente!.- sonrie diabolicamente.

Y Kudai observa el arroyo en donde se dibujaba el sendero de sangre que Saturnina estaba creando.

Episodio Final: **Ataquenlos donde viven!**


	4. aTAQUENLOS DONDE ELLOS VIVEN!

Kromm.- Parece que estan celebrando algun tipo de fiesta Kudai!  
Kudai.- Bueno, si es una fiesta lo que quieren, ENTONCES UNA FIESTA LES DAREMOS!.- sonrie diabolicamente Kainan.-

Kudai esperamos tus ordenes solamente!.- susurro en voz baja.  
Kudai.- Matenlos a todos!  
Kainan.- Ok, ehm a todos?  
Kudai.- Si, que no quede ninguno de ellos vivo, hagan que sus ultimas estancias en este mundo sean de lo mas dolorosas! No habra piedad para ellos, haganlos sufrir al maximo y no se detengan por nada, no importa que sean ni os, hembras, machos, ancianos, a todos denles por igual, jajaja, quiero que Bolt lo inunde la impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo para evitar esta masacre...Jejeje, hagamos de este nuestro patio de juegos!  
Kromm.- Entendido Kudai, lo que tu mandes!  
Kudai.- Es hora de causar un verdadero impacto a este lugar! Kainan, ya sabes por donde empezar!  
Kainan.- Si!

En las cercanias del arroyo, se encontraba la entrada hacia la madriguera de los ratones. Ahi al pie de esta se encontraban un grupo de ratones que resguardaban la entrada de esta. Eran quizas los ratones mas grandes y gordos de todos. Relativamente eran especimenes adultos y sanos.

RG1.- Vaya dia no?  
RG2.- Si, fue divertido y alegre, pero aburrido! Me gustaria que pasara algo de accion!  
RG1.- Accion?  
RG2.- Si ya sabes, alguna pelea ligera, algo que anime el festival...  
RG1.- Alegrate que todo es asi, tranquilo y aburrido!  
RG2.- Ah lo que daria por algo de accion!  
RG1.- Snif-snif! Hueles eso?  
RG2.- sNIF? Si! Eso huele a sangre!  
RG1.- Viene del arroyo!  
RG2.- Mira alla!

Y los 2 observan la balsa donde estaba el cuerpo de Saturnina, rapidamente se acercan hacia la balsilla y observan a la ratoncilla. Buscaban algun signo de vida en ella, pero era tarde, ya habia muerto. Detras de la balsa podia verse dibujado el sendero de sangre que ella habia creado.

R1.- mALDIcion! Es Saturnina, la hija del jefe! RApido tRAELO Aqui!  
R2.- Esta bien! Pero...  
R1.- Hazlo!

Y el raton va al interior de la madriguera y trae consigo a su jefe, quien al enterarse de la noticia casi se muere de la impresion, con el dolor carcomiendole el alma se dirige hacia donde estaba su hija muerta. Toda la colonia va con el para corroborar los hechos y darle el pesame. Una vez fuera.

Papa Saturnina.- Hija mia! Hija! No puede ser...quien te hizo esto? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! No!

Todos los presentes podian ver impotentes como su lider se desquebrajaba moralmente frente a ellos, en esos momentos se encontraban bastante vulnerables ante esa desgracia. Uno de ellos se acerca a tratar de consolarlo, pero este:

PS.- Dejenme en paz! Me quiero morir!  
X.- No puedes decir eso jefe! Te necesitamos! No hagas nada tonto!  
PS.- Al demonio, mi hija lo era todo para mi! Ya la vida no vale nada!

Y el raton trata de ahogarse en el arroyito metiendo su cabeza, pero los demas ratones le evitan hacerlo y lo sujetan entre varios para evitar al suicida.

Lo sujetan y lo sacan del agua, pero de pronto ven que este pone una cara extra a, como que forza la vista hacia el arroyo.

Raton.- Que sucede?

Y todos voltean a ver hacia el arroyo y observan como una ola se produce, como que algo se acercaba hacia ellos rapidamente.

Ratones.- Que es eso? Que puede ser?

Algunos ratones que se habian metido al agua para sacar el cuerpo de Saturnina intentan regresarse a la orilla, pero cuando son interceptados por la "ola" desaparecen dejando solamente tras de si el agua te ida de rojo.

Raton.- Vieron eso?

Splash! Algo realmente enorme sale del agua disparado.

RG2.- AHHHH!

Y este junto con el raton guardia 1 son aplastados por eso. Sus cuerpos explotan visceralmente y cubriendo de sangre el suelo. Finalmente el ser rebela ser el hermano de Kudai, Kainan, quien tras sacudirse el agua de su pelo se dirige a matar a los ratones.

Raton lider.- Tu mataste a mi hija! Ella era tan linda!  
Kainan.- Si! Tan linda y tan muerta! Grrr!

Se acerca a ellos pisando fuerte y haciendo temblar el suelo, tan fuerte pisaba que cada vez que levantaba una de sus patas levantaba tierrita del suelo por que se le quedaba pegada en sus plantas. Sin perder tiempo entonces los ataca y mata a varios, entre ellos al lider al quien le decapita. Quienes consiguen escapar de el se refugian en el interior.

Un ultimo raton intenta meterse a la madriguera, seguido de cerca por Kainan, este consigue entrar pero la cabeza de Kainan tambien y desquebraja parte de la entrada para meterla aun mas, pero mala fortuna del ratoncillo una piedrita lo hace tropezar y Kainan lo coge de la punta de su cola. Pide socorro pero nadie le ayuda, intenta aferrarse al suelo con sus u as pero Kainan lo seguia jalando para sacarlo, desesperado se empieza a mordisquear la cola para cortarsela y liberarse, con dolor podia verse como este se aferraba a la vida, justo cuando iba a cercenarsela Kainan lo saca, en el interior del escondrijo los ratones ven como Kainan lo levanta de la cola y lo eleva, el ratoncillo cae con un su cola mutilada por el mismo e intenta volver al escondite pero Kainan sin compasion alguna lo mata, lo devora rapidamente y acto seguido vuelve a meter la cabeza en el agujero de la madriguera, podia apreciarse como lentamente la tierra cedia y este entraba poco a poco a la guarida de los ratones.

Siguiente episodio: _**BUSCAN Y DESTRUYAN!**_


End file.
